Darkness Rising
by Dracula Backwards
Summary: The Son of Poseidon's a Dick, And a Dark Lord of the Sith has been discovered? Shit's about to get FUBAR. OC/Zoe. Rated M because of cussing, blood, gore, violence, and because I fucking can. Flamers will be captured into cages, and used to roast S'mores while I drain their soul, power, and life. You've been warned. Don't go bitching. Darth Strazio, out.


**Darkness Rising**

 **Yeah, yeah. My previous story gave me this idea, Percy and Dishonored, No good. Star Wars and Harry Potter? got something going there. Star Wars and Percy Jackson? DING DING DING! WINNA! WINNA!**

 **Anyways ... This is Darkness Rising. Essentially i'm making the Son of Poseidon a Dick, and throwing in an EXTREMELY powerful Dark Lord of the Sith into the mix. So yes, SHIT WILL HAPPEN! Rated M for cussing, gore, violence, and because I fucking can.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON OR STAR WARS FRANCHISES BOOKS OR MOVIES. AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS STORY!**

 **Now that that's out of the way. Let's move on, shall we?**

 **' Thinking ' "** Speaking " **" Khem Speaking "** ** _" Strazio Speaking Via the Force ( Ultimate ventriloquist ) "_**

* * *

 **~ Hunters of Artemis' Camp, Somewhere in the USA ~**

Somewhere in the USA, inside of a clearing, somewhere in the woods, there was a pack of silvery wolves, patrolling a camp full of Silver tents, placed in the shape of a circle, and in the very middle was the largest tent, which belonged to their Mistress. Inside of the camp there were several girls, clad in Silver hunting outfits, armed with Silver knives, bows, and arrows. These were the Hunters of Artemis, and this was their camp. The tent in the middle was vacant, for it belonged to Artemis herself. And she was called to Olympus for an emergency Council meeting. As always, her lieutenant was left in charge of the Hunt while she was gone. Zoe Nightshade, some said that, with the shade of her skin, color of her eyes and hair, and the tiara on her head, she looked like a Persian Princess. Those people were usually meeting the business end of her arrows or knives. Ordinarily, the Hunt would be in high spirits. The forest was the domain of their lady, home turf. Many of them found the forest to be relaxing and calming, as it reminded them of their mistress. But not tonight. Tonight, the Hunt was on edge. they had never set up camp in this area before, the terrain was unfamiliar. The darkness was almost suffocating. Once you left the circle of the clearing, and entered the tree line, it was pitch black. Not even their eyes, enhanced by the blessing of their lady, could penetrate the veil. The Hunt was uneasy, as was Zoe. To her, she felt as if the Hunt was trespassing, as if they were someplace they did not belong. And something out there in the darkness knew it, and it did not like that they were trespassing. One of the younger hunters, Aren, left the camp half an hour ago for a walk, and had not returned. Zoe was preparing a search party, and soon they would go out to look for her. It was highly likely that, being unexperienced and in unfamiliar territory, Aren had simply gotten lost in the woods. At least that was what she told herself, but to be honest even she didn't believe that. She was on edge, because it felt like the Hunt was being hunted, and she did not like that. ' **Return to your hunt soon, my lady. or I fear there may not be a hunt to return to. '**

* * *

 **~ Olympus, the Throne Room. ~**

Artemis was more than annoyed, no. She was angry. Her father, Zeus, King of the Gods, had called an emergency council meeting. So she had to leave her hunt to attend it on Olympus. She had flashed onto her throne on Olympus immediately, and instead of holding a meeting, Zeus was arguing with Poseidon, Athena was backing Zeus, Hera was glaring at Zeus, as per usual, Hermes and Apollo were chatting in their thrones, Ares was sharpening his sword, Demeter was ranting about cereal, Aphrodite was looking at herself in a mirror, Hephaestus was glaring at both Aphrodite and Ares, and no one was getting anywhere. Finally she reached her limit, and stood up from her throne with her bow in hand " I was called here for a council meeting, not to sit here and watch you all bicker! If that's all your going to do, then I am returning to my hunt. Either get on with the meeting or end it! " Zeus, for once, had the good grace to look embarrassed and straightened up in his throne. " Erm, yes. Anyways, I've called this meeting to warn you all, Hecate has told me that she is sensing large amounts of Dark Magic, or something similar, very close to where your hunters are camped, Artemis. She recommended I warn all of you, as the power reading she is receiving rivals that of a minor god, Artemis. I want you to find the source of this power, capture it, and bring it back to Olympus. As for the other thing, two spawns of Hades have been discovered in a mortal school known as Westover Hall. Camp Half-Blood has dispatched a crew of demigods on a quest to bring them back to the camp. Artemis, I want you and your hunt to ensure the safety of the quest members and bring the Hades' spawn back to Olympus for Trial. " Artemis sighed to herself, but she wanted to return to her hunt quickly to ensure their safety. getting into an argument with her father now would not do, so she simply nodded and flashed out. Hoping her Hunt would be alright.

* * *

 **~ The woods near the Hunter's camp, unknown location. ~**

Zoe and the rest of the search party, Phoebe, Steff, and two other experienced Hunters had followed the tracks, and they led to the mountain near the clearing they were camping in. More specifically, to a cave. Zoe and the others were uneasy, but they had to find their sister. Zoe sent a quick prayer to Artemis for guidance, and entered the cave. The others following suit. They had been walking for five minutes before Zoe brought them to a halt. Their clothing, blessed by Artemis, gave off a silvery glow. And gave them more than enough light to see. She knelt down and rubbed her hand against the wall and floor. before staring at the floor. " It's smooth ... " She said, still rubbing the floor. One of the other hunters, Steff, spoke up. " Yeah, so what? " Zoe looked at her, annoyed. " Think about it, this cave has gone on for quite a while, in a completely straight line, but it was never smooth before. This isn't a cave, it's a tunnel. Man made, most likely. " She frowned, looking at the footprints in the dust before her eyes widened " Aren was in here, so she's either physically trapped or there's something in here with us. I don't like either one. Keep your weapons at the ready. " They drew their bows, and kept walking. Eventually, after two or so minutes, they came upon an open door, the doorway was large, triangular in shape. with two statues flanking it. Just looking at the entrance made Zoe uneasy, but irregardless of her own feelings, she had a sister she needed to find. " Be on your guard ... " They nocked their arrows and slowly walked into the next room, and the sight made Zoe gasp. There was a long pathway to the center of the room, and on either side of the pathway there were small pedestals with human-sized statues, all of them kneeling and facing the path. In the center of the room, there was a stone platform with similar stone steps leading up it on all sides, a podium, and what looked like a stone coffin. Laying on the platform was their missing sister, Aren. Steff tried to run forward but Zoe stopped her and grabbed her shoulder. " No, something or someone obviously did that to her, we can't afford to lower our guard. we'll get to her, but stay in formation and don't split off. " Steff nodded, and got back into the group. The five hunters went back-to-back and slowly walked towards the center of the room, where Aren was located. Once they reached her, Steff knelt down and opened a flask of Ambrosia before pouring it into her mouth, closing it, and pinching her nose shut to make her swallow. Zoe, in the meantime, walked towards the coffin. Now that she was closer she could see that there was a black and red mask with a black visor resting on the podium. shouldering her bow, she went to pick it up before she was suddenly slammed into, and flew back against the coffin. Whatever slammed into her picked her up by her throat and held her eye level, and she got her first good look at it. It was unlike any monster she'd seen before, wearing a loincloth and holding a large, but strange sword of some kind in it's left hand, while it was holding her up with it's right. It was humanoid in shape, with two thick arms and two thick legs, plenty of muscle and some sort of ... disks. implanted in it's flesh all over it's body. The skin was tan colored, looking almost like sand. The grip on her throat tightened and she was starting to see black on the edges of her vision before ... something, spoke up and the hand around her throat loosened. _**" Bring her to my coffin, Khem. Use her to open it, revive me. Bring back your master. "**_ The creature, whom she now knew was called Khem, dragged her over to the coffin on the podium, the other hunters were firing arrows at it but they simply bounced off before they even reached it. Soon he dropped her in front of the coffin and spoke up. **" I am Khem Vhal, consumer of souls at the battles of Yn and Cabosh. You will open the coffin and free my master. "** then he put the tip of his blade into a slot on the podium, idly she wondered how she missed it, and gestured for her to push it. When she merely pulled her blades on him in response, he picked up Aren and started to choke her. **" Comply or I will take the lives of the others. "** glaring at him, but not left with much choice, she slowly sheathed her knives before gripping the hilt of the sword and pushing it forward, after she made a full rotation the ground started to rumble and the lid of the coffin flew off, revealing a man of twenty four years of age. _**" Khem, my robes, saber, and mask. "**_ The creature holding Aren quickly dropped her before walking to the podium and cracking it in half, he pulled out something about the length of her forearm, silver colored, a black pair of clothing, and pulled the red and black mask off of the podium. Walking quickly, he walked over to the coffin and handed them to the man within. The rest of the Hunters had long since frozen in shock, and he quickly dressed and put on the mask before clipping the silver object, ' **Saber '** , she noted, to his belt. He then turned to her and spoke, his voice distorted by the mask he now wore.

" I suppose I have you to thank for my revival, " Then he turned to the creature that stood at his side. " Khem, you have served me faithfully. I understand that you were unable to release me on your own, you performed well. Thank you. " **" I live to serve you, master. But for now I hunger, I have not fed since you were put in your coffin. "** " Do not worry, Khem. Soon you will be fit to burst. " He turned back to her. " My apologies, I am Darth Strazio, I believe I have you to thank for my release. And you are? " She glared at him before standing up and brushing herself off, drawing her knives. " I am Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of Artemis. Your creature has hurt my sisters, and thus attacked the hunt it's self. _B_ _oy._ For that, you will pay with your life. "" That he will. " Turning, he saw the rest of the Hunt, led by Artemis herself, aiming their bows at him.

* * *

 **That's one more chapter, read and review. ( Actually, it's the first chapter. But eh... )**

 **Here's the first review.**

Guest chapter 1 . 1h ago: Bro you gotta make it a crossover not just a pjo story.

 **I'm sorry, do I know you? Do I take orders from you or something? Because your talking to me like I give two flying fucks what you say. In case you didn't notice, it's MY story, Not yours. I can do whatever the fuck I want with it, fuck you very much. Also, " Bro " ? I'm sorry, your my brother? Well fuck you very much then. As I have no brother.**

 **Really should thank him, he gave me something to laugh at.**


End file.
